Pyar ya dhoka
by Dareya fanatic
Summary: Daya loves shreya and trusts her blindly did she also have the same feeling for him or destiny wants something else


daya and shreya are married .for 2 yrs..and both are cid officer ...daya loves her more than himself and trusts her blindly same from her side too ...

CID BUREAO (cafteria)

Daya- tarika ane do na kabhi kabhi galti sbse hoti hai...

tarika- daya ye tumhara dost na humesha aise hi krta hai kab chorega ye flirt krna..

abhijeet- yaar sorry taru par bs wo flirt kr rhi thi to mai bhi

tarika- to mai bhi kya abhijeet ? koi bhi tumse flirt krega to tum bhi krne lgoge mera pyar kam pdta hai kya tumhe

abhijeet- nhi tarika ji aisi baat nhi h infact aap janti h mai aapse sbse jayda pyar krta hu wo to bs aise hi maaf krdo na plzz

daya- ha tarika maaf krdo maine dekha tha wo ldki hi isse flirt kr rhi thi ye bechara to bs koshish kr rha tha bach ke bhagne ki ..pr kya kare ab kisi ldki ko direct kh bhi nhi skte smjha kro na yaar abhijeet tumse bahot pyar krta hai kisi or ke trf wo dekhta bhi nhi hai

tarika looked at the sad face of abhijeet and she laughed ..seeing her laughed both get confuse

abhijeet - kya hua tarika ji aap hsne kyu lgi?

daya- abhi to itna gussa thi ab kya hua tumhe

tarika (trying to supress her laughter) - wo abhijeet mai to majak kr rhi thi mai janti hu tum kbhi mujhe dhoka nhi de skte or wo..wo ldki meri friend thi maine hi kaha tha flirt krne ko..per tumhara chehra dekhne layak tha ..and she again laughed but this time daya to joined her

abhijeet - kyq tarika ji aapne to mujhe dara diya or ab mai aapse naraj hu

tarika- kyu abhijeet

abhijeet- kyunki tumne use waha bheja tha or yaha meri hawa tight krdi aisa majak kaun krta hai tarika ji

tarika- sorry abhijeet so sorry mai bs majak kr rhi thi maaf krdo..she said so softly that abhijeet sir ka gusa gayab ho gaya..he smiled and said

abhijeet- thik h tarika ji mai aapse gusa kaha rh skta hu

daya- are wah bhai lage rho humare cid k love birds

tarika- acha jaise tum to dudh ke dhule ho ..khi bhi shreya ko dekha to shuru ho jate ho ..aslo love birds to tum dono ho ..she smiles

abhijeet- shi kaha tarika ji ..

daya- are boss tumhe tarika glt kb lgti h...abhijeet give him a dekh lunga tujhe wala look and daya smiles and give him a dekh lena boss wala look

tarika- waise shreya hai kaha lunch time bhi kaam kr rhi hai kya?

daya- pata nhi tarika bina bateye hi khi chli gyi jldi me thi shyd maine pucha par usne kuch khas batyaa nhi half day leave lekr gyi hai shyd kuch kaam hoga

abhijeet- ha kuch kaam hoga tbhi gyi hogi wrna wo duty ke leye kafi responsible hai

tarika- hmm chlo khana kha lete h fir kaam bhi krne hai

they all finished their lunch with little chit chat

Here on the other side!

lady- kya krte ho tum itna kya jruri kaam tha jo mujhe itni urgently bulaya

man- bata rha hu jaan relax na

lady-bolo kitne din mai aise hi aaya kru kaam chor chor ke

man- gussa kyu ho rhi ho jaan mera mn nhi lg rha tha tumhare bina isleye tumhe bulaya wanna spend some tym with u baby

lady- pgl ho tum ekdm ye kya reason hua mujhe bulane ka jb dekho tng krte ho

man- acha chli mood shi kro na...he said pulling her in his embrace and hugged her tightly and started kissing her neck...they spend some time there and enjoyed each other's company

In evening at dareya home

Daya- shreya aaj abhijeet ke ghr dinner pr jana ..( he said making her sit in his lap)

shreya- yaad hai mujhe janab aap chorenge tb na jaungi taiyaar hone..

daya- tumhe chorne ka mn hi nhi krta he said kissing her neck and rubbing her hair ..

shreya- daya par before she could say anything he kissed her blocking her lips ...they kissed fpr about 5 mins and then they get seprated ..due to lack of oxygen

shreya- ab mai ja rhi taiyar hone aap bhi taiyar ho jaiye ...msti baad me

daya- acha to be ready baad ke leye..he said with a naughty smile..

after 30 mins ...

Dareya reach Abhirika's house they enter inside..

abhijeet- bhai kuch jayda hi jldi nhi aa gye tum log

daya- are kya batau boss meri shreya itna tym leti h taiyar hone me kya kru

shreya gave a angry look to daya ..daya smiles under lips

tarika - acha acha choro ab bhukh lgi h khana kha lete hai phle

all agreed and went to have dinner ..

on dinning table ..

daya- ye panner tikka to bahot mst bna h tarika

abhijeet- afterall biwi kiski h

daya- boss rhne do tumhe to pani bhi ubalna nhi aata ..and daya shreya and tarika laughed on this

abhijeet- acha bachu jaise tu to khi ka chef h

shreya- ha abhijeet sir shi kh rhe h aap inse to gas tak on nhi hoti or kuch to dur ki baat h

abhijeet laughed on this..daya looks shreya and gives her a look of dekh lunga beta tumhe

shreya- by the way tarika bahot acha khana bnaya h tumne ..

tarika- thanks a lot shreya ...

they did some more chit chat and then dareya left ..

On beach..

shreya- late khud krwate h or khte h maine late kiya

daya laughed on this - acha baby sorry ..or waise saja to aapki abhi bki h

shreya- kaisi saja

daya- jo abhijeet or tarika ke samne meri burai ki uski

shreya- to jhuth thodi kaha aapki trh

daya- ab saja to milegi hi ..he leaned on her to kiss her he kissed her check soflty and then moved down to her neck after that he comes up kissed her lips soflty and then put his head in her lap and closes his eyes..

shreya is creasing his hair ...soflty she said

daya aap mujhe chor kr to nhi jayenge n kbhi

daya- koi apni jindgi se dur ja skta h kya bhla

shreya smiles on this and kiss his cheek ..

they spend some more time there and left to home ...

so hows the chapter? plz review and let me know do u guys like it or not?


End file.
